1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerial display system for aerially displaying a visual image, such as character image, graphic image or so forth with a light emitting moving array. More specifically, the invention relates to an aerial display system for aerially displaying an image with a flashing light emitted from a hand-held member, such as a traffic control stick or so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated sticks are widely used in traffic control. The illuminated sticks are known to be particularly useful in the dark for strong visual impact. It is typical manner of traffic control with such illuminated stick to vary the behavior of the stick between an indication of instructions to stop the traffic (STOP instructions) and an indication of instructions to allow the traffic to pass through (GO instructions). Drivers of automobiles tend to be confused in distinguishing the STOP instructions and GO instructions. Furthermore, in certain circumstances of use of such illuminated sticks, misunderstanding of the instructions may cause traffic accidents.
In view of such a problem with the illuminated stick, there has been proposed an illuminated stick which is capable of displaying a character message using persistence of vision of a motion of an illuminated stick. In general, such stick is provided with a plurality of light emitting elements, such as LEDs, for selectively illuminating selected sets of LEDs at respective timing so that the residual image of the illuminating elements may form a display image in combination. For this purpose, the illumination of respective light emitting elements is controlled cyclically according to a preliminarily programmed illuminating schedule. Therefore, when the stick is moved substantially in synchronism with the cycle of variation of the illuminating set of the light emitting elements, the desired display image becomes visually perceptible.
In the image displaying type illuminated stick, a difficulty is encountered in synchronization of the motion of the stick to the variation cycle of the illuminating set of the light emitting elements. For the reason of substantial difficulty in practical use, this type of the illuminated stick has not been commercially successful.